monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Viper 121/Character CG File Names
First order of business, Erubetie's sidestory is moving along just fine. I reckon I got a third of it done, and I'm still going strong. I definitely want this wrapped up by the end of the month, because that's when my next semester of grad school starts. And I've procrastinated long enough. Nobody has to tell me that taking roughly six months to write a scenario is no good, even if it's worth the wait. I talked a little bit about what I've got planned for this in the sidestories page. So check in there if ya wanna here the latest on that. Or I could make another blog post. Either's good. Now what I wanted to take five minutes to yammer on about was the game CG. As I was scripting Erubetie's first rape scene, it dawned on me that a good chunk of what makes a sidestory is knowing the filenames for all the CG. I dunno how many people have got Crass. But if ya don't, ya won't know where to start if ya wanted to find CG of, say, Erubetie. Sure, you can poke through everyone's sidestories and see if they include whoever the hell you're looking for (and by now, Erubetie has popped up in a few of them). But if they don't, you're completely in the dark. And it's a lot of work sifting through dozens and dozens of sidestories. So unless y'all wanna sit down and guess the filenames to everyone's CG (hint, you don't; I literally spent a WHOLE FRICKIN' DAY guessing Yamata no Orochi's filenames and came up bone dry) I'm putting together a complete list of all the CG that the game uses for anyone who wants it. There was one included in the latest MGQ1 translation patch. The filenames it has are still accurate. But it won't do any good if want CG from Chpater 2. Forget about Chapter 3. As far as I know, there's no complete list for all the CG in the game, so here we are. Don't get yer hopes up. It ain't complete by any stretch of the imagination. I've mostly been adding to it as I've been plugging in characters into Erubetie's sidestory. Is there a better place to put this list? I'm counting on it. But this is the best I can think of until a bigwig tells me otherwise. Since I'm already working on Erubetie, I ain't any rush to finish this. I'll update it as I chug along. But I will take any request big or small. There's literally NO ONE I can't look up. But if you're in a hurry, I'd recommend you'd just Crass it. So, here are some of the filenames of all the CG the game uses: 'Alma Elma' *arumaeruma_bk01 Alma tail bukkake *arumaeruma_bk01r Alma Elma Blowjob Bukkake (revised. Not used in game) *arumaeruma_ct01 Alma's Tail Inset *arumaeruma_ct02 *arumaeruma_ct03 *arumaeruma_ct04 *arumaeruma_ct05 *arumaeruma_ct06 *arumaeruma_ha1 Alma's vore scene. Note: Alma's vore scene comes two parts. One of her, and one of Luka stuck in her tail. This one is of her. *arumaeruma_ha2 *arumaeruma_ha3 *arumaeruma_ha4 *arumaeruma_hb1 Alma's vore scene, Luka stuck in her tail. *arumaeruma_hb2 Seriously, Alma. Get a healthier hobby. *arumaeruma_hb3 *arumaeruma_hb4 *arumaeruma_hb5 *arumaeruma_st11 Alma Elma standing, normal *arumaeruma_st12 Alma Elma standing, surprised *arumaeruma_st13 Alma Elma standing, grin *arumaeruma_st21 Alma Elma showing cleavage, wink *arumaeruma_st22 Alma Elma showing cleavage, mouth open *arumaeruma_st23 Alma Elma showing cleavage, WTF *arumaeruma_st51 Alma Elma Nude, Wink *arumaeruma_st52 Alma Elme Nude Mouth Open *arumaeruma_st53 Alma Elma Nude, WTF 'Alra Priestess' *a_emp_st01 Alra Priestess normal *a_emp_st02 Alra Priestess happy *a_emp_st03 Alra Priestess bummed *a_emp_st11 Alra Priestess standing *a_emp_st11b Standing close up *a_emp_st12 Standing happy *a_emp_st12b Standing close-up happy *a_emp_st13 Standing sad *a_emp_st13b Standing sad, close up *a_emp_st21 Alra Priestess Queen *a_emp_st22 Priestess Queen Happy *a_emp_st23 Priestess Queen Sad 'Alice' *alice_iv01 Alice Intro, Unconcious *alice_iv02 Alice Intro, Wake-up *alice_iv03 Luka and Alice Kicking Ass *alice_st01b Alice, Normal Close up *alice_st02b Alice, Smirk Close-up *alice_st03b Alice snippy, Close-up *alice_st04b Alice, Idiot Close-up *alice_st31 Alice hiding from ghosts *alice_st51b Alice, Pissed Close-up *alice_st71 Loli Alice, Normal *alice_st72 Loli Alice, Smirk *alice_st73 Loli Alice, Snippy *alice_st77 Loli Alice startled *alice_st79 Loli Alice <3 *alice_st81 Loli Alice, Angry *alice_st82 Loli Alice, Furious *alice_st93 Loli Alice Chased to Left *alice_st93b Loli Alice Chased to Right 'Alraune' *alraune_st01 Alraune normal *alraune_st02 Alraune happy *alraune_st03 Alraune sad 'Amira' *amira_st01 Amira 'Amphisbaena' *amphis_st01 Amphisbaena, small *amphis_st02 Amphis smirk *amphis_st03 Amphis frown *amphis_st11 Amphis close-up *amphis_st12 Smirk *amphis_st13 Frown 'Angel Halo' *angersword Angel Halo 'Arc-en-Ciel' *arcen_st01 Arc-En-Ciel *arcen_st02 Smirk *arcen_st03 Frown 'Black Alice' *alice8th_st01 Hideous, wortless little pile of shi-I mean, Black Alice *alice8th_st02 Black Alice Smiling *alice8th_st03 Black Alice shocked *alice8th_st04 Black Alice *alice8th3_st01 Black Alice Form 3 *alice8th3_st02 Black Alice Smirking *alice8th3_st03 Black Alice annoyed *alice8th3_st04 Black Alice Charged up 'Centaur' *centa_ct01 Centaur Girl Insert Inset *centa_ct02 *centa_ct03 *centa_st01 Centaur, normal *centa_st02 Centaur, flustered *centa_st03 Centaur, sad 'Cereberus' *kerberos_st01 Cereberus *kerberos_st02 Smile *kerberos_st03 Frown 'Chrome' *chrom_st21 Chrome, new CG *chrom_st22 Chrome, new smile *chrom_st23 Chrome, New smirk *chrom_st24 Chrome, Dark smirk *chrom_st25 Chrome necromantic aura *chrom_st26 Chrome, what… *chrom_st27 Chrome, resolved *chrom_st28 Chrome, Sad *chrom_st29 Chrome laugh 'Dark Elf Mage ' *delh_b_st01 Dark Elf mage normal *delh_b_st02 Dark Elf Mage Happy *delh_b_st03 Dark Elf Mage sad/defeated 'Doppel Luka' *doppele_st01 Doppel Luka, Sword Drawn *doppele_st02 Doppel Luka Tongue Out *doppele_st03 Doppel Luka Bemused *doppele_st04 Doppel Luka Smirk *doppele_st11 Doppel Luka Sword Sheathe *doppele_st12 Doppel Luka Tongue Out *doppele_st13 Doppel Luka Bemused *doppele_st14 Doppel Girl, Smirk Sword Sheathe *doppele_st21 Doppel Luka, No cloak *doppele_st22 Doppel Luka Tongue Out *doppele_st23 Doppel Luka Bemused *doppele_st24 Doppel Luka Smirk *doppele_st31 Doppel Luka Topless *doppele_st32 Doppel Luka Tongue Out *doppele_st33 Doppel Luka Bemused *doppele_st34 Doppel Luka Smirk *doppele_st41 Doppel Luka Topless, Sword Drawn *doppele_st42 Doppel Luka Tongue Out *doppele_st43 Doppel Luka Bemused *doppele_st44 Doppel Luka Smirk 'Dragon Pup' *dragonp_h1 Dragon Pup Rape Scene *dragonp_h2 *dragonp_h3 *dragonp_h4 *dragonp_st01 Dragon Pup *dragonp_st02 Dragon Pup smile *dragonp_st03 Dragon Pup teary 'Dullahan' *durahan_h1 Dullahan Rape Scene *durahan_h2 *durahan_h3 *durahan_h4 *durahan_h5 *durahan_h6 *durahan_h7 *durahan_h8 *durahan_st01 Dullahan normal *durahan_st02 Dullahan happy *durahan_st03 Duallahan pissed 'Eden' *eden_st21 Eden Happy *eden_st22 Eden Grouchy *eden_st23 Eden Pissed 'Elder Succubus' *esuccubus_st01 Elder Succubus normal *esuccubus_st02 Elder Succubus happy *esuccubus_st03 Elder Succubus Sad 'Elf' *elf_h1 Elf Rape Scene *elf_h2 *elf_h3 *elf_h4 *elf_h5 'Erubetie' *erbetie_bk07 Erubetie bukkake, thigh *erbetie_ha1 Erubetie's first rape scene, (No Vore) *erbetie_ha2 *erbetie_ha3 *erbetie_ha4 *erbetie_ha1r Erubetie's first rape scene. (Vore) *erbetie_ha2r *erbetie_ha3r *erbetie_ha4r *erbetie_hb1 Erubetie second rape scene *erbetie_hb2 *erbetie_hb3 *erbetie_hc1 Erubetie third rape scene *erbetie_hc2 *erbetie_hc3 *erbetie_st01 Erubetie. Yes, this is her only expression. 'Frog Girls' *kaeru_ha1 Frog Girl Rape scene 1 (tongues) *kaeru_ha2 *kaeru_ha3 *kaeru_ha4 *kaeru_ha5 *kaeru_ha6 *kaeru_ha7 *kaeru_hb0 Frog Girl Rape Scene 2 (vaginal) *kaeru_hb1 *kaeru_hb2 *kaeru_hb3 *kaeru_hb4 *kaerua_bk01 Brunette Frog Girl Blowjob bukkake *kaerua_bk02 Brunette Frog Girl Chest Bukkake *kaerua_bk03 Brunette Frog Girl Hand Bukkake *kaerua_bk04 Brunette Frog Girl Foot Bukkake *kaerua_st01 Brunette Frog Girl *kaerua_st02 Brunette Frog Girl Smile *kaerua_st03 Brunette Frog Girl Pissed *kaerub_bk01 Blonde Frog Girl Blowjob Bukkake *kaerub_bk02 Blonde Frog Girl Chest Bukkake *kaerub_bk03 Blonde Frog girl Hand Bukkake *kaerub_bk04 Blonde Frog Girl foot bukkake *kaerub_st01 Blonde Frog Girl Normal *kaerub_st02 Blonde Frog Girl Happy *kaerub_st03 Blonde Frog Girl scared 'General Mermaid' *g_mermaid_ct01 General Mermaid, vaginal inset *g_mermaid_ct02 *g_mermaid_ct03 *g_mermaid_ct04 *g_mermaid_ha1 General Mermaid, titfuck *g_mermaid_ha2 *g_mermaid_ha3 *g_mermaid_hb1 General mermaid, vaginal rape *g_mermaid_hb2 *g_mermaid_hb3 *g_mermaid_hb4 *g_mermaid_st01 General Mermaid, normal *g_mermaid_st02 G Mermaid, smirk *g_mermaid_st03 G Mermaid, frown *g_mermaid_st04 G Mermaid, shout 'Giganto Weapon AKA "Sophia"' *gigantweapon_st01 Giganto Weapon, normal *gigantweapon_st02 Giganto Weapon, Shutdown 'Gnome' *gnome_h0 Gnome Rape scene, mud dolls *gnome_h1 *gnome_h2 *gnome_h3 *gnome_h4 'Goblin Girl' *gob_h1 Goblin Rape Scene *gob_h2 *gob_h3 'Granberia' *granberia_ct01 Granberia footjob *granberia_ct02 *granberia_ct03 *granberia_ct04 *granberia_ha1 Granberia handjob *granberia_ha2 *granberia_ha3 *granberia_ha4 *granberia_hc1 Granberia blowjob *granberia_hc2 *granberia_hc3 *granberia_hc4 *granberia_hd1 Granberia titty fuck *granberia_hd2 *granberia_hd3 *granberia_hd4 *granberia_he1 Granberia/Alma lesbo scene. Oh yeah. *granberia_he2 *granberia_he3 *granberia_he4 *granberia_hf1 Granberia vaginal rape scene *granberia_hf2 *granberia_hf3 *granberia_hf4 *granberia_st01 Granberia, Normal *granberia_st02 Granberia, Talk *granberia_st03 Granberia, Happy *granberia_st04 Granberia, Eyes Shut *granberia_st05 Granberia, Bashful *granberia_st06 Granberia, Surprised *granberia_st07 Granberia, Annoyed *granberia_st41 Granberia, Sword Drawn *granberia_st42 Granberia, Fire Sword *granberia_st51 Granberia naked, annoyed *granberia_st52 Granberia naked, horny *granberia_st53 Granberia naked, bashful 'Grand Noah Queen' *grandnoa_st01 Grand Noah Queen *grandnoa_st02 Grand Noah Queen Sad *grandnoa_st03 Grand Noah Queen Resolute *grandnoa_st11 Grand Noah Queen Incognito 'Hainuwele' *hainu_st01 Hainuwele, small *hainu_st02 Hainuwele, smirk *hainu_st03 Hainuwele, frown 'Ilias' *iriasu_bk01 Ilias, hand bukkake *iriasu_ct01 Ilias, handjob inset *iriasu_ct02 *iriasu_h1 One of the best rape scenes in the game. Don't bother arguing. *iriasu_h2 *iriasu_h3 *iriasu_hb1 The most divine titfuck a man could hope for *iriasu_hb2 *iriasu_hb3 *iriasu_hb4 *iriasu_st01 Ilias, normal *iriasu_st02 Ilias, happy *iriasu_st03 Ilias, at peace *iriasu_st04 Ilias, disappointed *iriasu_st05 Ilias, worried *iriasu_st06 Ilias, shocked *iriasu_st12 Ilias, sexy mama *iriasu_st13 Ilias, smug *iriasu_st14 Ilias, Pissed *iriasu_st16 Ilias, Thoughtful. By the way, I didn't skip iriasu_st15. It doesn't exist. *iriasu_st21 Ilias, overwhelmed *iriasu_st22 Ilias, sad *iriasu2_ct01 Ilias, Monster Organ Inset *iriasu2_ct02 *iriasu2_ct03 *iriasu2_ha1 Ilias, monster organ rape scene. *iriasu2_ha2 *iriasu2_ha3 *iriasu2_ha4 *iriasu2_hb1 Ilias, tentacle/vaginal rape scene. *iriasu2_hb2 *iriasu2_hb3 *iriasu2_hb4 *iriasu2_st01 Ilias, One-Winged *iriasu2_st11 Ilias, big tentacle thing open *iriasu2_st21 Ilias, Luka stuck in her monster organ. *iriasu2_st22 Ilias, embracing Luka. Lucky bastard. 'Imp' *inp_st01 Cheerful *inp_st02 Triumphant *inp_st03 Oh noes *inp_st04 Sad 'Iron Maiden' *ironmaiden_h1 Iron maiden rape scene *ironmaiden_h2 *ironmaiden_h3 'Kitsune' *youko_ct01 Kitsune, Tail Inset *youko_ct02 *youko_ct03 *youko_ct04 *youko_h1 Kitsune Rape Scene *youko_h2 *youko_h3 *youko_h4 *youko_st01 Kitsune, normal *youko_st02 Kitsune, Happy *youko_st03 Kitsune, D'oh! 'Kraken' *kraken_h1 Kraken Rape Scene *kraken_h2 *kraken_h2a *kraken_h3 *kraken_h3a *kraken_h4 *kraken_h5 *kraken_st01 Kraken Normal *kraken_st02 Kraken, licking lips *kraken_st03 Kraken, sad *kraken_st11 Kraken, captured Luka 'Lamia' *lamia_st01 Lamia normal *lamia_st02 Lamia happy *lamia_st03 Lamia WTF *lamia_st11 Lamia nude *lamia_st12 Lamia nude Happy *lamia_st13 Lamia nude WTF 'Laplace' *laplace_st01 Laplace *laplace_st02 Laplace happy *laplace_st03 Laplace system error *laplace_st21 La Place, powered down 'Lily' *lily_h01 Lily Rape Scene *lily_h02 *lily_h03 *lily_h04 *lily_h05 *lily_h06 *lily_h07 *lily_h08 *lily_h09 *lily_h10 *lily_h11 *lily_h12 *lily_h13 'Lucia' *lusia_st01 Lucia, tentacles *lusia_st02 Happy *lusia_st03 Annoyed *lusia_st04 Tongue out *lusia_st21 Lucia, human *lusia_st22 Smug *lusia_st23 annoyed 'Luka' *ruka_st01 Luka, MGQ Part 1 *ruka_st02 Luka, MGQ Part 2 *ruka_st03 Luka, MGQ Part 3 'Meia' *meia_h1 Rape Scene *meia_h2 *meia_h3 *meia_h4 'Micaela' *micaela_st01 Micaela, as she appeared in Part 1 *micaela_st02 Happy *micaela_st03 Surprised *micaela_st11 Micaela, As she appeared in Part 3 *micaela_st12 happy *micaela_st13 frown *micaela_st21 Angel Micaela *micaela_st22 angry *micaela_st23 frown *micaela_st24 happy 'Minotauros/"Pyth"' *mino_bk01 Minotauros bukkake, Hair *mino_bk02 Minotauros bukkake, breasts *mino_bk03 Minotauros bukkake, waist *mino_bk04 Minotauros bukkake, hand *mino_ct11 Minotauros womb inset *mino_ct12 *mino_ct13 *mino_h1 Minotauros Rape Scene *mino_h2 *mino_h3 *mino_st01 Minotauros normal *mino_st02 Minotauros happy *mino_st03 Minotauros surprised/defeated *mino_st04 Minotauros annoyed *mino_st11 Minotauros happy/no axe 'Mummy' *mummy_h1 Mummy rape scene *mummy_h2 *mummy_h3 *mummy_h4 *mummy_st01 Mummy normal *mummy_st02 Mummy happy *mummy_st03 Mummy sad 'Nanabi' *nanabi_h1 Nanabi Rape Scene *nanabi_h2 *nanabi_h3 *nanabi_h4 *nanabi_h5 *nanabi_h6 *nanabi_h7 *nanabi_h8 *nanabi_h9 *nanabi_st01 Nanabi Normal *nanabi_st02 Nanabi Happy *nanabi_st03 Nanabi sad 'NPCs' *mob_elf1 Enrikan Elf (cloaked) *mob_elf2 Enrikan Elf, busty *mob_hapy1 harpy silhouette *mob_hapy2 *mob_hapy3 *mob_mermaid1 Mermaid Silhouette *mob_mermaid2 *mob_mermaid3 *mob_musume2, Young lady Silhouette *mob_obasan, Old Lady Silhouette *mob_ozisan3, Man Silhouette *mob_seinen1, Plain Man Silhouette *mob_sensi1, Soldier Silhouette w/o Helmet *mob_syouzyo, Girl Silhouette *ob_yuusya, Marcellus Silhouette 'Promestein' *stein_st01 Promestein normal *stein_st01r Promestein normal, revised sprite *stein_st02 Promestein Smirk *stein_st03 Promestein, eyes closed 'Queen Harpy' *queenhapy_ct01 Queen Harpy Vaginal Inset *queenhapy_ct02 *queenhapy_ct03 *queenhapy_ct04 *queenhapy_h1 Queen Harpy Rape Scene *queenhapy_h2 *queenhapy_h3 *queenhapy_h4 *queenhapy_st11 Queen Harpy New CG *queenhapy_st12 Queen Harpy, Attack 'Rapunzel' *rapun_st01 Rapunzel *rapun_st02 Rapunzel Happy *rapun_st03 Rapunzel, Sad 'Roper' *ropa_h1 Roper Rape Scene *ropa_h2 *ropa_h3 *ropa_h4 *ropa_h5 *ropa_st01 Roper normal *ropa_st02 Roper happy *ropa_st03 Roper Sad 'Sandworm' *sandw_h1 Sandworm Rape Scene *sandw_h2 *sandw_h3 *sandw_h4 *sandw_h5 *sandw_st01 Sandworm, Normal *sandw_st02 Sandworm, Happy *sandw_st03 Sandworm, Sad 'Sara' *saraevil_ha1 Succubus Sara rape scene (the one that plays if she pins you) *saraevil_ha2 *saraevil_ha3 *saraevil_hb1 Succubus Sara rape scene (the one that plays if you lose) *saraevil_hb2 *saraevil_hb3 *sara_st01 Sara, normal *sara_st02 Sara, happy *sara_st03 Sara, pouty *sara_st04 Sara surprised *sara_st05 Sara angry *sara_st01r Sara redrawn, normal *sara_st02r Sara redrawn, happy *sara_st03r Sara redrawn, pouty *sara_st04r Sara redrawn, surprised *sara_st05r Sara redrawn, angry *saraevil_st01 Succubus Sara, normal *saraevil_st02 Succubus Sara, horny *saraevil_st03 Succubus Sara, sad 'Slime' *slime_h1 Slime Rape scene *slime_h2 *slime_h3 *slime_h4 'Slime, Blue' *slime_blue_st01 Blue Slime normal *slime_blue_st02 Blue Slime, Happy *slime_blue_st03 Blue Slime, Sad 'Slime, Green' *slime_green_st01 Green Slime, normal *slime_green_st02 Green Slime, Cocky *slime_green_st03 Green Slime, Scared 'Slime, Purple' *slime_purple_st01 Purple Slime, normal *slime_purple_st02 Purple Slime, Happy *slime_purple_st03 Purple Slime, Sad 'Slime, Red' *slime_red_st01 Red Slime, Normal *slime_red_st02 Red Slime, Excited *slime_red_st03 Red Slime, Sad 'Sphinx' *sphinx_h1 Sphinx Rape Scene *sphinx_h2 *sphinx_h3 *sphinx_h4 *sphinx_st01 Sphinx normal *sphinx_st02 Sphinx smirk *sphinx_st03 Sphinx annoyed 'Spider Girl' *kumo_ct01 Silk Attack inset *kumo_ct02 *kumo_ct03 *kumo_ct04 *kumo_st01 Spider Girl *kumo_st02 Spider Girl, Happy *kumo_st03 Spider Girl, shocked 'Suck Vore' *suckvore_h1 Suck Vore Yowzafest *suckvore_h2 *suckvore_h3 *suckvore_h4 *suckvore_h5 *suckvore_h6 *suckvore_h7 *suckvore_st01 Suck Vore 'Sylph' *sylph_h1 Sylph's first rape scene *sylph_h2 *sylph_h3 *sylph_st01 Sylph normal *sylph_st02 Sylph wink *sylph_st03 Sylph cry *sylph_st04 Sylph happy *sylph_st05 Sylph angry *sylph_st06 Sylph Sad *sylph_st07 Sylph tired *sylph_st11 Sylph summoned *sylph_st12 Sylph summoned, wink 'Tamamo' *tamamo_h1 Tamamo's first rape scene *tamamo_h2 *tamamo_h3 *tamamo_h4 *tamamo_h5 *tamamo_h6 *tamamo_st01 Tamamo, normal *tamamo_st02 Tamamo, horny *tamamo_st03 Tamamo, angry *tamamo_st04 Tamamo, happy *tamamo_st05 Tamamo, commanding (fan out) 'Tarantula Girl' *taran_h1 Tarantual Girl Rape Scene *taran_h2 *taran_h3 *taran_h4 *taran_h5 *taran_st01 Tarantula Girl *taran_st02 Tarantula Girl, smirk *taran_st03 Tarantula Girl, sad 'Tiny Lamia' *pramia_h1 Tiny Lamia Rape Scene *pramia_h2 *pramia_h3 *pramia_h4 *pramia_h5 *pramia_st01 Tiny Lamia normal *pramia_st02 Tiny Lamia smirk *pramia_st03 Tiny Lamia scared 'Undine' *undine_st01 Undine, normal *undine_st02 Undine, smile *undine_st03 Undine, eye shut 'Valkyrie' *valkyrie_st01 Valkyrie, normal *valkyrie_st02 Valkyrie, blush *valkyrie_st03 Valkyrie, frown 'Vampire' *vampire_st01 Vampire *vampire_st02 Vampire smile *vampire_st03 Vampire nervous 'Vampire Girl' *vgirl_ct01 Vampire Girl Rape Inset *vgirl_ct02 *vgirl_ct03 *vgirl_ct04 *vgirl_ct05 *vgirl_ct06 *vgirl_h1 Vampire Girl Rape Scene *vgirl_h2 *vgirl_h3 *vgirl_h4 *vgirl_st01 Vampire Girl *vgirl_st02 Vampire Girl smile *vgirl_st03 Vampire Girl sad 'Wyvern' *wyvern_st01 Wyvern normal *wyvern_st02 Wyvern, happy *wyvern_st03 Wyvern, Frown 'Yamata no Orochi' *yamatanooroti_h01 Yamata Rape Scene *yamatanooroti_h02 *yamatanooroti_h03 *yamatanooroti_h04 *yamatanooroti_h05 *yamatanooroti_h06 *yamatanooroti_h07 *yamatanooroti_h08 *yamatanooroti_h09 *yamatanooroti_h11 *yamatanooroti_st01 normal *yamatanooroti_st02 smile *yamatanooroti_st03 unhappy 'Yao' *hatibi_st01 Yao Normal *hatibi_st02 Yao Lick Lips *hatibi_st03 Yao Crying *hatibi_st04 Yao Rape Time 'Yuki-Onna' *yukionna_h1 Clothes Sex Rape Scene *yukionna_h2 *yukionna_h3 *yukionna_h4 *yukionna_h5 *yukionna_h6 *yukionna_st01 pokerface/normal *yukionna_st02 smile *yukionna_st03 annoyed 'Backgrounds' *bg,bg001,10,300 Title Screen/Ilias's BG *bg,bg004,10,300 Ilias Village Woods (Slime Battle) *bg,bg008,10,300 Path, Sunset (Giant Slug) *bg,bg013,10,300 Iliasburg, sunset *bg,bg015,10,300 Iliasburg Inn *bg,bg019,10,300 Field/Pyth's Hangout *bg,bg020,10,300 Irina Mountains *bg,bg026,10,300 Woods, sunset *bg,bg027,10,300 Harpy Village, Sunset *bg,bg036,10,300 Ship *bg,bg038,10,300 Natalia Bedroom *bg,bg044,10,300 San Ilias Castle Hall *bg,bg047,10,300 Monster Lord Castle (Four Heavenly Knights' Hall) *bg,bg051,10,300 Underwater, Natalia *bg,bg055,10,300 Haunted Manor Foyer *bg,bg058,10,300 Haunted Manor Catacomb *bg,bg060,10,300 Castle Barracks *bg,bg067,10,300 Princess Sara's Bedroom *bg,bg069,10,300 Sphinx's Tomb *bg,bg075,10,300 Lily's Lair *bg,bg076,10,300 Safina Ruins *bg,bg079,10,300 Frog Girl Pond *bg,bg081,10,300 Grand Noah Streets, Sunset *bg,bg083,10,300 Grand Noah Inn Bedroom *bg,bg084,10,300 Coliseum *bg,bg090,10,300 Yamatai, Room with Balcony *bg,bg092,10,300 Yamata no Orochi's Cave *bg,bg093,10,300 Plansect Entrance *bg,bg095,10,300 Plansect, Canaan Sister Battle *bg,bg096,10,300 Undine's Spring, Lagoon *bg,bg097,10,300 Undine's Spring (Cave) *bg,bg100,10,300 Grangold Streets *bg,bg101,10,300 Grangold Castle *bg,bg106,10,300 Succubus Town, Succubus Chief's Room *bg,bg115,10,300 Gold Volcano *bg,bg139,10,300 Ilias Kreuz HQ *bg,bg141,10,300 Monster Lord's Castle, Vs. Alice *bg,bg148,10,300 Monster Lord's Castle, Outer Sanctum *bg,bg149,10,300 Monster Lord's Castle, Hallway *bg,bg155,10,300 Bar Room *bg,bg159,10,300 Yamatai Shrine (Tamamo) *bg,bg160,10,300 Cassandra's Flesh *bg,bg167,10,300 Micaela's House *bg,bg169,10,300 Summit room *bg,bg174,10,300 Granberia's Room *bg,bg175,10,300 Alma's Room *bg,bg176,10,300 Tamamo's Room *bg,bg177,10,300 Erubetie's Room *bg,bg186,10,300 Promestein's Lab *bg,bg199,10,300 Drain Lab/Seekers of Truth Hang out *bg,bg206,10,300 La Croix's Throne *bg,bg208,10,300 Navel of the World *bg,bg212,10,300 Innermost Heaven/where Black Alice was found bludgeoned to death with a cinder block *bg,bg232,10,300 Black Alice's flesh *bg,bg235,10,300 Waterfall *bg,black,10,500 Black Screen I am Viper 121, and I do it all for the Swiss cheese! Category:Blog posts